


Traitor

by Mina_the_legend



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Paultryk parent au, Reader insert (sort of. You have an important role), Red leader/reader - Freeform, traitor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_the_legend/pseuds/Mina_the_legend
Summary: Paul knew. He knew his son was breaking. He couldn't take it no more. In the end, his husband would suffer most of all.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Trashpandaballs for this heartbreaking au. (And credit for the parent au.)
> 
> These are not the real people. These are the characters. I made sure to change last names.
> 
> (A/n) I didn't know what Paul was considered a traitor for in the original comic so I made him a spy for the Polish army. My headcanon is that Patryk's father was the original Red leader and that Paul joined the army when it was under his rule, not expecting to fall in love with Patryk. So basically later when Patryk came out to his father....Let's just say his father did not approve and then Paul and Patryk later moved away and adopted Tord. Tord would later learn about his grandfather and chose to move from England (where he was living with Edd, Matt, and Tom) and murdered his grandfather and then took over the Red Army. You can make up how Reader chan and Tord got together.

(Y/n) walked through the HQ of the Red Army. Smelling the familiar scent of cigarettes and gunpowder. Tord, the Red leader (and also her lover) had told her that he would be having a meeting that day and she couldn't go into his office, so she decided to walk around. The clicking of boots were heard from behind her. She quickly turned her head to see was the person was.  
Paul.  
“Oh, hello, Paul. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at the meeting Tord is currently-”  
“You need to leave.”  
Her heart completely stopped.  
“I'm sorry?”  
He took slow steps towards her.  
“You. Need. To. Leave.”  
His voice was quiet and monotone. (Y/n) cleared her throat and took a step back.  
“Wh-Why do I…..why do I have to leave….I don't understand…”  
Paul took another step forward, throwing then stepping on his cigarette that his was smoking.  
“Okay. I'll elaborate for you.”  
He walked up closer to her grabbed her shoulders.  
“IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR LIFE, YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!”  
His grip on her shoulders tightened as he screamed. She groaned in pain and discomfort.  
“Paul...your grip on my…..it hurts…”  
He looked down the muttered a sorry as he removed his hands. Then it got her.  
“Wait….What do you mean ‘from him’?”  
Paul sighed.  
“Tord.”  
Her eyes widened.  
“T-Tord?!”  
He put his finger to her lips and shushed.  
“I don't understand, Paul, what do you mean?”  
Paul stared at the marble flooring.  
“He's turning, (Y/n).” His voice was calm.  
“What do you mean ‘turning’?”  
Paul sighed once again.  
“He's being turned by power...He's seeking out world power...”  
(Y/n) gasped.  
“N-No…”  
Paul looked up.  
“Now, he's power hungry and he's willing to kill to get it.”  
Tears streamed down her face.  
“He's trying to do the whole ‘rule the world’ and he's planned out killing world leaders is the way to do it. He's already taken over half of Norway….”  
Paul turned his head down and slightly over.  
“Think about the whole world...he would ruin it….Me and Pat has stuck to it this….but...Pat doesn't know his plan…..he's not the man I raised, (Y/n), ever since his accident with Edd and the others...he hasn't been the same…”  
He looked back up.  
“I know he loves you very much, but….his determination is strong. He'll do anything to get what he wants...it'll cloud his vision...not thinking what he's doing….I told you awhile back, your family to us...And I will not see the worse happen to you. So. If you value your life….you will leave here-him. Please think of your family.”  
Tears streamed down her face and fell down her chin and visible, to the floor. She backed up and ran.

“Paul, you are requested in my office NOW.” 

Speak of the devil, he was calling him over the intercom. Paul let out a sigh and shook his head as he walked up the steps behind him.

He had knocked quietly before hearing the ruff accent of his son telling him to come in. He slowly opened the door with a creak and made his way into the room, closing it behind him. 

“Sir-”  
“Tord. We're alone, pop.” One grey eye looked up at him, the other behind his eyepatch.  
“Sit down, we need to talk.”  
Paul took a deep breath and then walked towards the desk then sat down in the chair.  
“You need to talk about something?” Paul asked scratching at one of his brickbrows. Tord messed around with some papers.  
“The meeting with the Russian soldiers made me think….” The Norski leaned back in his seat.  
“We have no real…..’partnership’......so why not just….” A smirk fell to his lips.  
“.......’unfriend’ them?”

The began to filled with the sound of the small Norwegian’s laughter. Paul looked down to his hands. Maybe he could reason with him to bring him back to sanity.

“Tord I think-”

The door slammed opened.

“RED LEADER, SIR!!!”

“HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING, CADET?!!!!”

The cadet straighten up, sweat pouring from his face.

“We have- Um….(Y/n)-”  
Tord slammed his metal hand on the desk, making Paul cover his ears.

“WHAT ABOUT HER?!”  
The cadet blinked nervously.  
“She um...ran….away….”  
Paul looked down at his feet.

‘Shit…..please wherever you are (Y/n), please run.’

The Dutchman slowly looked up at his son. 

Red. Fucking. Mad. 

“WHAT………..DID…..YOU... SAY?!!!!!”

‘Shit.’

-6 hours of angry Norwegian yelling later~

Tord angrily marched through the woods.

“COME ON POP! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!!”

Paul mentally prayed that she wouldn't be anywhere near the Red Army's base. Paul fished out a lighter and digged up a cigarette, and put it up. Tord looked back at his father.

“Pop?”

Paul breathed out the smoke and slowly blinked.

“Yeah?”  
“Why do you think she ran?”  
Paul snapped up his head at the question.  
“Pop?”  
He tried to think up something as an excuse. Tord looked down at his robotic fingers, waiting for some sort of answer.  
“Well-”  
“She left me for Jehovah's Witness didn't she?”  
Paul was left shocked at his answer.  
“What makes you think that?” He asked with fear for how Tord would act if he kept thinking that she did leave him for Tom.  
“Well, I could tell of their friendship when we lived back with Edd, and the fact the alcoholic drooled over her whenever she walked in a room. Maybe…..she…...decided to leave me and…..” The Norwegian’s grip on his gun tightened.  
“Chosen. Him.”  
Paul felt the feeling again. The realization hitting him again. His son was turning into a monster. 

“Son, it's getting late. We should head back.” Tord’s eyes widened then the devil-horned brunette looked down.

“Alright.”

-2 hours of walking back to the base later~

Paul and Tord walked into the gates of the Red Base, passing a group of soldiers that were refusing to make eye contact. Tord stopped in his tracks and yelled for the group's attention. The group hesitantly turned and stood attention. Tord walked to them with a scowl. 

“Any findings leading to (Y/n)'s location?”  
The group's leader gulped and began to sweat.  
“.....no sir….”  
The Norwegian man's hand began to shake.  
“So you didn't find any trace of her…”  
The young squad leader shook his head with a “No sir.”  
The courtyard turned quiet as the short leader's face gloomed. Paul took a few steps towards him and began to place his hand on his shoulder.  
“Tor-”  
“ Red Leader sir, maybe we shou-”  
Tord snapped.

He pushed the boy down and growled, putting his hands violently around his neck.  
“I’LL KILL YOU!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!”  
Paul quickly tried to pull Tord off.  
“Tord, STOP!” Paul arms hooked around his son's trying to pull him off.  
“I BET YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE AND JUST WENT AROUND CHATTING IT UP OR YET, PROBABLY SUCKING SOME COCK!!!”  
The boy's face turned blue as he coughed up blood on Tord's face, he clasped on the ground afterwards, dead. Paul let go of his son when he watched squad leader fall. Tord cleared his throat as he stood up, facing Paul.  
“I want her found. And I want Thomas Thompson dead.” He turned and gave all the soldiers in the courtyard a glare.  
“NOW. Or you'll end up like cadet Wallson there.” All the soldiers were speechless and hesitantly turned around to grab weapons. 

Paul felt the pain in his stomach. Tord was going to kill an innocent person the he, himself, sent her to. Paul felt guilty. It was up to him to say this right. This wasn't the boy him and Patryk adopted all those years ago. This was a monster. A killing, tyrant, of a monster. Paul stuck his hands in his pockets and gripped tightly on his revolver.  
Tord stopped at the entry doors of the base, his back still turned to Paul.  
“Are you coming, pop?” He asked in a dark tone. Paul took a deep breath and pulled the gun out of his pocket and raised it.  
“I'm sorry, Tord Larrsin. This world doesn't need to be under your rule. You're not my son.”

BAM.

Tord's eyes widened as he let his head fall to his hip watching blood spot on his pants grow. He looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.  
“Pop?” 

Soldiers gathered around to see what was happening. Paul panting as he looked up to his son, realising what he just did.  
“Tord, I'm sor-”  
The small Norwegian let out a furious growl and turned to face two nearby soldiers.  
“Take the traitor to the basement. Apparently you can't trust no one….” Tears streamed down Paul's face.  
“....not even family….”  
“Tor-"  
Paul felt a hard blow to the head, losing feeling in his legs, he blacked out. 

Paul woke up being raised up on his knees. He felt pain to his head.  
“Ow….”  
“So you're finally awake, that's nice….Paul….”  
Paul's eyes widened as he looked up at his son, who had two soldiers at his side.  
“Tord I-” 

SMACK.

Paul fell hard into his side, coughing up blood. Tord yanked up on his hair, making him back on his knees.  
“Traitors have no right speaking MY name.” The Dutchman felt tears to his eyes as he began to plea.  
“Please! To-Sir! Please let me go! I didn't mean to-”  
“We searched your room and found some files.” Paul literally felt his heart drop. The small Norwegian stepped a foot closer.  
“Your whole time in the army….. you've been a SPY?!!!” The Dutchman's secret had been revealed. Tord let out a furious growl.  
“And this was even happening before I was born! So you hadn't just tricked your allies, your son and husband as well.” Paul's head dropped.  
“I didn't know he was the son of the original Red Leader. My plans got messed up after he found me. But I couldn't quit the Polish Rebels would've-”  
“That does explain your once a year absence…. Because you're still working with them…..telling them our secrets.” Rage suddenly filled the Norski's eye.  
“WHY?! WHY STAY WITH THEM?! THE ARMY'S NOT UNDER THAT HOMOPHOBIC BASTARDS THUMB ANYMORE!!!” He let out a few ragged breaths.  
“So you're against me? Your our son?”  
The dam in Paul broke even further.  
“I-"  
“Oh, but that's right,” Tord took a few steps back.  
“I'm not your son.”  
“TORD PLEASE!!!” The small Norwegian man's face gloomed.  
“You're not my pop, Paul. Just a traitor who betrayed his ‘family'.” Tord now stood behind the two soldiers.

 

“Beat the traitor to an inch of his life.” 

The beating went on for hours, during each session Paul tried to look up at the son who had disowned him. The look on his face stayed the same, no sign of mercy. The taller soldier clashed down the butt of his gun down on his head, near his ear. The other one kept a hard, steel toed, boot down to his crotch. Every now then pushing down making the small Dutchman moan out in discomfort. Everything stopped when a loud knock was heard on the door. 

“Who is it?” The small Red Leader asked. A loud female voice responded with a “Cadet Molla, Red Leader, sir.” Tord let out a gruff “Come in.” And the door opened. Taking a moment to see what was happening in front of her. She cleared her throat and stood attention.  
“Mister Dulewicks and his squad have returned from their search for Miss (Y/n).” Paul's eyes went wide.  
‘Dammit, Pat!’ 

Tord took a moment to breathe, then after a few minutes looked at the Dutchman lying, panting, on the ground. A wide smirk fell to his scarred face.  
“Davidson, Wiler, sit the traitor up. Molla…. send Dulewicks down here.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Paul's heart shattered into tinier pieces and turned to dust. 

Patryk walked into the Red Army's basement. He was ordered down there by Tord, not knowing what he was expecting. He walked in the room gasping at what he saw. Paul beaten up and down to his knees, Tord stood in front of him, with two other unnamed soldiers at his side.  
“Red...leader…” he called calling him Red leader, because of the other soldiers.  
“Dad!…it's NICE to see you….”  
“Why is Paul…”  
Tord chuckled.  
“Well, Dad, ‘ya see, Paul here, is a FILTHY TRAITOR.”  
Patryk’s eyes widened.  
“Paul…”  
Paul avoided his gaze.  
“You see here as well Dad, Paul here, it turns out, has been a spy here for years, even before I was born. And well naturally….” Patryk’s eyes widened.  
“I expect you a traitor as well.”  
“Tor-....Red leader I am no traitor!”  
Tord smirked a pulled out a gun from his pocket then tossed it to him.  
“Then prove it to me.”  
Patryk looked down at the gun then turned to Paul.  
“I don't…”  
“Shoot him down.”  
Patryk gripped the gun handle and held it in front of him.  
“That's an order.” Tord put a hand on his shoulder. Patryk looked over.  
“No...I-I can't do it…” sweat poured down his face as he held the gun to his side. Paul looked up at him.  
Tord stepped back and held up a gun.  
“You bloody traitors…..can't even trust family…...then you will be the first one to die!”  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! PATRYK KNEW NOTHING ABOUT THIS!!!” Paul yelled.  
“HE WAS NEVER PART OF MY PLAN I-” He looked at the ground.  
“I was only using him. A perfect human shield. That's all he meant to me….” Paul panted as he looked at him. He was do doing the same thing with tear filled eyes. Memories went through his mind. Paul looked up into the eyes of his husband.  
“Pat, please….shoot me…..I….I deserve it….please.” Patryk panted heavily as memories continued to flash through his mind.

“Patr-"  
“Do it" Tord yelled back.  
Paul let out a teary gasp.  
Patryk looked away and pulled the trigger.  
Paul’s body fell to the ground.  
Patryk fell to his knees and held his body.  
“No no no no no no no no no no.” Tears streamed down his face.  
“I'm sorry.”

“Good job Patryk, I knew I could trust you.” Tord said calmly, walking to him.  
“I loved him. I loved him and you knew. And still you made me kill him. The man was your father, Tord.”  
Tord yanked him up and spun him around and put his gun to his throat.  
“Who's my good soldier?” Patryk yanked the gun out of his hand and pushed Tord down with no care. He didn't care this was his adoptive son. He didn't care anymore. He straddled him and press the gun to his head.  
“You won't kill me, your baby, your only thing left of HIM.”  
Patryk let a tear fall onto Tord’s face, memories of him when he was little and Paul and him raising him went through his mind. He pushed them away but they came back after a second.  
“You're right.”  
He got up off of him and spoke.  
“I'm sorry….sir…”  
Tord scoffed and stood up.  
“Enough of this.” He turned to the soldiers.  
“You two.”  
They stood attention.  
“Take him away.” Patryk gripped tightly on the dead Dutchman’s body, caressing his face. Tord looked at his Polish father.  
“And you.” The Norwegian looked down and thought, a sudden guilty regret came to him.  
“Clean up this mess.” He said in a softer voice. Patryk sobbed as he tried to fight off the soldiers from taking his husband away, he finally lost as the soldiers dragged dead Paul away, leaving behind a trail of blood. Tord glance followed Paul's face as he was dragged out of the room. He hid his face as pain of sadness overcame him. Tord left the room and Patryk fell to the ground and began to sob.  
“P-Paul….”

(Y/n) watched her lover walk pass her standing in the shadows. Her face gloomed as she looked into the doorway, watching Patryk, who was uncontrollably sobbing. Tord had made his father killed his other father. 

He was truly a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. Part 2?


End file.
